Harriet Dursley
by AnyRandomBookFandom
Summary: This is the story of Harry Potters sister; Harriet Dursley. As she arives at Hogwarts and finds out her true family. then when the deatheaters regeam starts she realises the danger Harry is now in. And she wants to help!
1. prologue

Harriet Dursley

Prologue:

Harriet Dursley woke and switched off the alarm clock, as she switched it off the floor overhead trembled as Marge Dursley came down stairs.

"Oi you, come here!" her guardian often addressed her in this way. As she groped in the dark for her uniform her hands fell on the book she'd been reading the night before, but no time now. Once she had located her uniform she dragged it on. Harriet Dursley was a highly unusual girl in many ways, for one she was blind, but she was used to this and could still do her favourite thing, read; she red in brail which are gropes of raised dotes which form words. Another was she was adopted but she couldn't remember her real parents at all, her sere name had also been changed from she didn't know what, to Dursley. And unlike most 12 year old girls she didn't care what she looked like which was probably a good thing because she had a nasty cut on one cheek and booze on the other. The less noticeable of all her ingress was a small scare on her hand which was shaped like a bolt of lightning. According to Marge it had been there 12 years ago when she had come to live here.

As Harriet walked into the kitchen she could hear the old and dangerous dog ripper lapping in a corner.

"Straiten your tie and come you're hair before your interview with stone wall." Barked Marge.

Harriet's heart sank it was the last week of term and she had an interview with her new secondary school. Which she knew she would have to get into, as she'd stayed at primary school for an extra year and new the only other schools needed fees that Marge would not pay. As she ate her breakfast Marge drowned on about all her bull dogs. When Harriet was ready she grabbed her cane and set off for school.


	2. Chapter 1

Harriet Dursley

chapter1:

"I'm going away for a few days. I'm taking Ripper but mind you look after the rest properly!"

¡°Yes, I will."

"And mind you clear up after yourself. As I don't want to have to be cleaning your mess."

¡°Yes, okay."

Harriet was not really listening. It was a few weeks into the summer holidays and Marge was visiting her brother Vernon Dursley and his wife and son Dudley. Harriet had never met any of them and she didn't want to either, as they were probably as horrible as Marge or her 'mother' wouldn't go and visit then.

The door slammed. She was alone in the house with 13 bulldogs.

The door banged, and Margery Dursley stormed into the house followed by the old bad tempered bulldog, Ripper.

She stormed into the kitchen - to find a mess. All the washing lay in a dirty heap by the sink. Dust was starting to accumulate on the breakfast things that obviously hadn't been touched for days.

Marge seemed to swell as she pulled herself to her full height and screamed:

"Oi, you come hear this instance! How dare you!… you!"

Marge's voice seemed to die into splutters of rage but there was no reply only an explosive amount of barking which seemed to come from the back of the house. As Marge opened the door to the dining room, she found herself put upon by bulldogs all, as it seemed, in a murderous temper and incredibly hungry.

How dare that stupid girl leave the house in this mess? And how dare she not feed my precious bulldogs? and muttering curses under her breath about what she would do when she finally did find Harriet, Marge looked around the room. From the filthy carpet, to the ruined furniture and then to the corner of the room were a there was what looked like a heap of dirty blood stained clothes. As Marge drew nearer however she found it was Harriet lying on her back and covered in blood. Marge stared. What was going on? Why couldn't she even leave this stupid girl to look after herself for a few weeks as she went away? Then her small piggy eyes fell on a small something that looked like parchment but couldn't be. She bent down to pick it up and trying to ignore the small amounts of blood she began to read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sore., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Dursley, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later that the 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress_


	3. Chapter 2

Harriet Dursley

chapter2

Marge stared down at the letter in her hand. It must be hocks. There couldn't be such a thing as a school of wizardry, for one there was no such thing as magic. And then she looked down at Harriet lying on the ground, what if it weren't? And the Marge thought of all the strange letters she'd received from her school about how some strange things_ normal _children would never do? There had after all always been something strange about the girl. Like how she'd be able to move things without touching then and seemed to know always much more about her surroundings than a normal blind person would.

There was a knock on their door and Marge still clutching the letter went to open it.

Standing on the threshold was a woman with grey hair that was tied back in a bone and somehow looked like the sort of person you wouldn't want to cross.

"Good morning my name in Minerva McGonagall and I am here to speak to Harriet Dursley" her voice was very crisp and sharp and as she Spock she fixed Marge with a penetrating stare.

"You are Miss Margery Dursley I take it" Marge did not reply she was too busy trying to think of how to hide Harriet. Surly social services would come if someone found out about her.

"Harriet isn't hear" Marge said finally.

"Oh yes" the women replied looking sceptical and Marge knew she had not believed her.

"Then I suppose I will have to tell you what I meant to tell Harriet" said the strange women

"I think it would be better inside" she continued and stepped neatly over the threshold and before Marge could stop her was making her way to the living room were Harriet lay. Marge had to think fast and just when Minerva's hand had closed around there door handle did Marge finally think of an excuse:

"You can't go in there its being refurbished" this was a very feeble excuse and plainly Minerva took it as such as she snorted and pushed open the door.

She gave a small gasp and took a step backwards as her biddy eyes behind there weir rimmed spectacles found Harriet lying in the corner of the room.

Then she turned slowly round to face Marge again. McGonagall's face was very white. Then she drew something from the pocked of her coat so fast it was a blur and out of the stick she had produced something white erupted, it was a tabby cat made of purest white light, and with a further flick of her wand McGonagall sent it flying out of the dosed window. Then she turned her wand on Harriet and flicked it once. A stretcher appeared bellow Harriet which immediately began to rise and take her out of the room, away from the bull dogs.

Only a few seconds later the door burst open and Harriet was taken away by three people in lime green robs.

Through all this Marge had stood paralysed only making the occasional spluttering noises.

"Harriet will be fine, we hope" McGonagall said turning to Marge before following the people in lime green robs out of the door.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter3:

Harriet opened her eyes, not that made that much difference to how much she could see.

but at the sight of her open eyes someone come bushelling over to her bed.

"how are you feeling?"

came a soft kind voice beside her.

"fine" she said and it was true to apart from a strange throbbing in her leg. "were am I?" she asked, the last she could remember was the sound all the dogs rushing towards her and the excruciating pain in her leg before she must have passed out.

"your in St. Mungoes hospital for magical maladies and injuries" the women answered "professor McGonigal has already been in twice waiting for you to come round, I think I better contact her" the women's scuffling footsteps moved away.

Harriet thought, maybe this had something to do with the letter she had received which unfortunately she had been unable to read so had no idea what it had said.

The door squeaked slightly as it was pushed open and a pair of feet made their way across the floor towards were Harriet lay. The a voice cut through the otherwise silent room.

"how are you doing Harriet?" the voice sounded female and was somehow very strict at the same time sounded concerned. Then another pair of feet came across, these belonged to the first lady,

"she's doing fine, but its rather nasty and will take longer than normal to heal, there seems to have been something in those dogs sliver."

McGonigal gave a slight sniff and then pulled herself together drawing another letter from her bag and handing it to Harriet. Who turned the letter around in her hand, listening to the slight crackling noise it made. But not even bothering to look at it.

"why aren't you reading it?" professor McGonigal enquired.

Harriet looked up and said quite simply:

"I can't"

"what on earth do you mean, you can't? McGonigal asked surprised.

"I'm blind" Harriet said. What else could she say?

She hurried the slight rustle of their garments as the two women looked at each other, both seemed at a complete lose of what to say.

Then finally the healer said:

"I'll look into it"

and with that the footsteps moved away.

Harriet lay her mind completely blank, she had no idea what was going on.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter4:

Harriet woke at the noise, as professor McGonigal drew up a chair next to her bed.

She slowly pulled herself up into a sitting position.

"Harriet, I've managed to find a way so you can read your letter" said McGonigal tentatively.

Harriet nodded and took the letter she was offered. Once he'd opened the envelope she felt the first piece of parchment, running her finger over the words and read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sore., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Dursley, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later that the 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress_

then she looked up at the lady next to her bed.

"sorry but who are you?" she asked not wanting to sound rude.

"sorry" replied professor McGonigal. "I'm Professor McGonigal, deputy headmistress and head of Griffindor house. Do you believe what it says then?"

Harriet shook her head.

"how can I be magical?"

"have you ever made odd things happen?" McGonigal.

"yes" said Harriet wondering what this had to do with anything.

"would you be able to show me anything?" McGonigal asked for the answer "no" but it never came.

"yes" Harriet said as all the lights in the room went out and a fabulous firework display of light started.

"did you do that?" McGonigal asked astonished as the lights came back on.

Harriet nodded wondering why she sounded so surprised.

"well then what we'd better do is get your school things and get you to Hogwarts"

"why?" Harriet asked. Suddenly she thought that the school didn't start until the 1st of September.

"well your allowed out tomorrow and we think its better that you don't go back to Mrs Dursley for a wile." replied McGonigal and then Harriet heard the scraping noise as McGonigal stood up and left.

And in the new found silence Harriet fell into a peaceful sleep at the thought of not having to go back to Marge.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter5:

Harriet stood, leaning heavily on the two crunches she'd been given at st. Mungoes.

"sit down, I've brought your things" McGonigal said seated behind her desk.

"thank you" Harriet said perching herself nervously on the strait backed wooden chair facing professor McGonigal.

"now considering your fantastic display of magic at st. Mugoes I have spoken to professor Dumbledore and he has allowed me to teach you some before the start of term, what do you say? professor McGonigal asked.

Harriet beamed. She was completely lose for words. McGonigal actually thought she could do magic!

Harriet got up on the morning of the 1st September and pulled on her school robs. She had just grabbed her cane to go down to breakfast when there was a knock on the door.

Professor McGonigal entered followed by Dumbledore who had to bend his head slightly to get through the low door of her room on the second floor.

"now Harriet, concerning your amazing progress over the last month professor McGonagall thinks it is sensible put you strait into second year rather than what we'd originally thought. Do you agree?" Dumbledore said smiling slightly.

Harriet grinned, there was nothing else she could do. This was amazing!

"there are some other things we need to discuss with you" professor McGonagall said.

"yes, what?" Harriet asked hopping it was not what she feared.

It was.

"we need to talk about were you will go over the summer" McGonagall said.

"can't I stay hear?" Harriet asked desperately, knowing the answer.

"no, unfortunately you can't" Dumbledore said.

"why" Harriet asked, she knew it was no good arguing but she still wanted to try. She couldn't bare to think of going back to Marge, back to being treated like a slave.

Dumbledore did not answer Harriet's question but continued instead:

"now there is also the matter of your sorting"

"what about it, I don't want to do it in front of the hole school" Harriet said knowing she would probably do something stupid like knock into something or trip over.

"all right, follow me to my office " Dumbledore said leading the way out of Harriet's room and up to the gargoyle.

"peppermint humbug" he said to the gargoyle, and then to Harriet "mind out the stairs will go up on their own"

Harriet nodded and stepped onto the staircase which travelled smoothly up, till she found herself in his office surrounded by wherein and puffing instruments.

"sit down" said Dumbledore reaching behind his desk and pulling the old and battered sorting hat from its shelf.

Then he brought it over and placed it on Harriet's head where it immediately slipped below her eyes and a small voice said:

"a little early aren't we? But what do I see"

Harriet felt her heart pumping somewhere about her throat. McGonigal had told her about the houses. And about one house in particular. What if she went into slytherin? She didn't want to think about it.

"not slytherin, well I'd say more like ravenclaw or grifindor with your talent and courage. But overall I'd say RAVENCLAW.

Harriet took off the hat grinning. Dumbledore was smiling too, but his seemed slightly fixed.

"now Harriet, I have some thing's to tell you"

Harriet looked up listening to Dumbledore very carefully.

"about your parents"

Harriet gave a little gasp.

"do you know who they were?" she asked eagerly.

"know, I wouldn't say I know who they were but I can certainly guess. And, well my guesses are normally right, considering if you'll forgive me, my excellent brains" Harriet listened carefully trying to spot desecrate, but there was non. She had shown Dumbledore her scare the night she had arrived and he seemed somewhat intrigued by it. Now though he continued:

"when I saw your scare, that was the first piece of evidence, that is no ordinary cut. That is something you get when a powerful curse hits you"

"go on" Harriet urged as Dumbledore hesitated slightly.

"well what I guessed then was that perhaps you had something to do with what happened to Lilly and James Potter. I guessed that perhaps there had been more than one survivor. I have looked at it very carefully. There were hints that Lilly was expecting another child, but we all thought it had dead. We could you see not be in too close contact with them encase Voldemort was watching us"

Harriet frowned, she had been told who Voldemort was. She had also been told what had happened 13 years ago in Godric's Hollow by professor McGonagall. But what did all this have to do with her?

"what I think happened" Dumbledore went on "is that you were born on the 31st October, the very day before the Potters were murdered. This would also be the reason why non of us knew you exist. What I think happened" Dumbledore concluded "is that when Voldemort tried to kill the Potters and Harry some of the killing spell will have hit you, on your hand, why you to weren't killed was probably because she died to save you as well as Harry"

Harriet couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had a brother and had managed to escape from one of the darkest wizard ever known. And now she thought about it the strange memory that had haunted her for years came back, of a blinding light and this time she heard high demonic screeches of laughter.

She shivered, that must have been Voldemort.

"now Harriet, I think it best if this was kept between us. I do not think it wise for Harry to know, he has enough on his plate at the moment. Agreed?"

Harriet nodded. What else could she do?

"well the I think we have spent enough time talking, I believe professor McGonagall showed you an excellent spell to turn writing into brail? Would it be wise to practice?" Dumbledore said.

And taking this as queue to leave Harriet got up and made he way to the door.

"I shall see you at the feast then" Dumbledore said as the door closed behind her. Then he sighed. Had it really been the right thing to tell such a small girl?


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter6:

Harriet sat in the great hall listening to the rest of the school come in.

someone sat down next to her at the Ravenclaw table. And Harriet felt their long hair brush her robes.

"hello, what's your name, I've never noticed you hear" the girls voice was somehow dreamy as though she was only half concentrating on what she was saying.

"I'm Harriet" Harriet said wondering who this girl was.

"oh, I'm Luna Lovegood, what year are you in?"

I'm in second year" Harriet replied.

"oh, I'm in that year too" Luna said. "oh look at the sorting" she continued.

Harriet looked where the most noise was coming from as a line of people shuffled into the hall lead by the brisk steps of professor McGonigal.

"why aren't you looking at the sorting hat?" Luna enquired looking at Harriet's eyes who had rested on professor McGonigal.

"oh, your looking at McGonigal, I don't always like her, she's very narrow minded" Luna said dreamily.

"yes" Harriet said "but she's very kind and a good teacher"

"yes I suppose so, but I've never been very good at transfiguration" Luna agreed. "did you see the Dementors on the train?" she enquired.

"no, I wasn't on the train, and what's a Dementor?" Harriet asked.

"i don't really know but daddy said they guard Azkaban and he says there not happy because Sirius Black escaped" lunar said "and why weren't you on the train?"

"i was already hear" Harriet replied just as the Griffindor table exploded in cheers.

"why?" Luna persisted.

"I came hear after I got out of St. Mungoes" harriet said.

"why were you at St. Mungoes?"

"this" Harriet said, lifting the edge of her robs so part of the scare could be seen.

"urr... that must have hurt! Was it a Heickery"

"a what?"

"a Heickery, there highly dangerous creatures with three legs that live in the peak district" Luna said quite calmly.

"oh, no" said Harriet slightly surprised, not sure they really existed "it was about 13 dogs"

"13!" Luna exclaimed.

Harriet nodded, she was starting to like Luna. She wasn't treating her like some sort of weirdow like everyone else her age she'd ever met.

Then around them the hole hall fell silent.

"oh look, Dumbledore's getting up" Luna exclaimed.

Harriet looked at were she knew the staff table was. It did seem to her that someone was standing there, but being blind she couldn't tell who.

Then he Spock and immediately Harriet recognised Dumbledore's calm voice.

Then once he'd finished speaking the plated in front of them filled with food. Harriet helped herself taking in the smell of each thing to make sure there was nothing she didn't like or worse that was poisoned. For Dumbledore had mentioned a merderer in one of Harriet's previous meetings with him and he had mentioned his name again; Sirius Black along with the mention of Dementors.

Harriet also knew that Black was after harry Potter because she had heard Dumbledore telling McGonigal when they'd thought Harriet wasn't listening. Which meant that if black found out she was related to harry he would want to kill her as well.

"want some potato? Its very nice" Luna's voice came.

"err... yeah" Harriet hesitated she had unfortunately missed the potato because it didn't have a very strong sent.

They talked very little during the feast each enjoying the amazing food. Then finally when it was all over and Harriet felt she couldn't eat another mouthful the food disappeared and everyone got up.

Harriet picked up her cane hopping she could remember the way.

"coming?" Luna asked and then "what's that?" touching Harriet's cane.

"its a cane"

"what's it for?" Luna asked with mild interest.

"its because I'm blind"

"oh are you" Luna did not sound poetically surprised and nor did it seem that because of this information did she want to break friends with Harriet.

Together they slowly made there way to Ravenclaw and when they arrived Luna knocked. Then a strange musical voice came from the mouth the the golden eagle knocker.

"Finnish the rhyme:

'_When his wand's oak and hers is holly,_

_Then to marry would be folly Rowan_

_Rowan gossip, chestnut drones,_

_Ash is stubborn, hazel moans._'"

"how interesting, it doesn't normally ask questions like that" Luna said thinking, then finally "'_wand of elder, never prosper_' because of the deathly hallows"

"the deathly what?" Harriet asked.

"the deathly hallows, there three things that will make the user immortal, most people don't believe they exist but daddy said they do and he' trying to find them"

"right" said Harriet not sure she believe they existed either.

The common room they found themselves in when the door swung open was a huge and airy common room all lined with book shelves and a huge starry ceiling.

They both crossed and went up a carpeted staircase to their dormitory where Harriet saw that '2nd year' had been written in brail on the plaque, probably for her benefit.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter7:

Harriet first 5 years passed without too many serous mishaps. She succeeded in keeping her promise to Dumbledore and never told Luna despite many times she would have liked to.

As the months, and then the years passed Harriers friendship with Luna became closer. Harriet even found herself standing for Luna and stopping people taking her stuff.

The occasional mutter might go round about it. Why a girl who could have probably been friends with any girl in the year fell for Lunie Lovegood.

after their first year and Luna and Harriet were sitting together in an empty compartment on the Hogwarts express going back home Harriet had told her about what it was like to live with a person like Marge for despite her many complaints she was still being sent back to.

are all mugles bad?" Luna had asked in her most far away voice.

Harriet just shrugged.

¡°you could come round my house if you want? I'll send an owl. I'm sure daddy wont mind"

¡°thanks Luna, sure I'll come!" Harriet had grinned.

so that had been how 2 weeks latter Harriet had found herself in Luna's rather odd house. Harriet hadn't minded, and every summer after. Compared to the house were Harriet still slept in the tinny cupboard under the stairs it was heaven.

she had even been lucky enough to accompany Luna and her farther when they went to Norway in search of krumple horned-snorkaks and got the honour of helping them start work on the reacreation of Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem.

She knew the Lovegoods were strange but that didn't stop her liking them although Luna's farther was still able to surprise her.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter8:

in her 4th year, Harriet met a person she thought she might just hate as much as Marge, professor Snape and slightly more than Harper an idiot from Slytherin. Professor Umbrige arrived at hogwars. The women who spread around that the story from the year before about the Voldermort was a lie. Then when Harriet told her that she was lying Umbrige lost her temper.

"detention and take that to your head of house!"

so Harriet had taken the letter Umbrige had given her and set off for professor Flitwicks classroom. He was however right in the middle of a lesson and just said:

"take it to professor McGonigal I'm sure she can sort it out" in his high squeaky voice. So Harriet had gone to the teacher she got on best with and who she knew still kept a close eye on her. When she had knocked on professor McGonigal's office she had found her in.

"ah, Harriet to what do I owe this pleasure" she asked kindly.

"professor Umbrige sent me to professor Flitwick and he sent me to you"

"ah, now I must worn you Harriet do not get on the wrong side of professor Umbrige, she could land you in rather more than detention"

Harriet nodded.

"she gave me this note" Harriet handed over the tight role of parchment.

She heard McGonigal open it with a slight tap from her wand and unroll it.

"is this true Harriet?" professor McGonigal said sternly looking at Harriet.

"is what true professor?"

"that you shouted at Umbrige"

"no I Spock to Umbrige slightly louder than I might normally speak"

"is that so, and were you proclaiming that what Mr Potter said was true?"

"yes, I believe him and so does Luna"

"Harriet you must see that it is up to others to say that"

"I don't think so, I think as many people as possible should stand up to umbrage" Harriet said angrily.

"I can see your point Harriet but I'm not sure it will work like that"

"why not?"

"look Harriet I'm not arguing with you because I know I'd loose but please just do as I advise and don't get on the wrong side of Umbrige again" McGonigal said sounding slightly tired.

"all right I'll try, but when's my detention? She said she gave me a detention"

"oh yes, it is over the first Hogsmead visit because she said she had put so many others in detention, that is the only day left"

Harriet nodded, and then left.

McGonigal looked after her, hopping Harriet would keep to her advise.

then on the first Hogsmead visit of the year when everyone would go out to the village and Luna be going to some meeting of people who wanted to learn how to defend themselves would be meeting in the Hogs Head. Harriet would have loved to go but no. she had this stupid detention with Umbrige.

When she knocked on her door at 9 o'clock was answered by plight.

"come in" in Umbrige's sweetly sickly voice.

"yes will be writing lines today" she continued.

Harriet came into the room, her cane in front of her trying to find were to sit.

"oh you will sit hear" Umbrige said with a little gigle she got up and grabbed Harriet felt goosebumps erupt where Umbrige had touched her.

"sorry professor I don't have a brail machine"

"don't worry I've managed to get one for you" Umbrige replied with another girlish giggle.

Harriet nodded.

"what would you like me to right professor"

"I must not tell lies" Umbrige said sweetly, seating herself back behind her desk.

"how many times?"

"till its sunk in should we say"

then Harriet started.

She had only typed a few letters when she felt a serous pain across her hand. Slowly she brought her other hand over it. And felt the tiniest punctures reading the words 'I must' Harriet shivered and went back to her typing. Every time she pressed a key down she felt stamping pains on her hand.

Finality it lunchtime.

"I'll see you again in half an hour then" Umbrige said softly and we'll see how far you've got.

Harriet left as fast she could without running. Running one hand over the other feeling the punctures that read 'I must not tell lies'. Her hand was not throbbing quite badly and thought it might be slightly wet.

When she reached the dinning hall she was surprised the find Luna already sitting at the table.

"how was the detention?" she asked.

"bad, how was the meeting?"

"oh it was excellent we're going to start having meetings as soon as we find a place" Luna answered sounding happy.

They eat the rest of their lunch in silence then as they got up to luna said:

"are you coming up to do that transfiguration essay? I could do with some help"

"can't sorry Luna, I've got more detention"

"more!"

"yep" Harriet said making her way back to Umbrige's office

it was 8 o'clock before Umbrige finally let Harriet out of her office.

Her her hand was hurting worse than ever and bleeding quite badly. She had not intended to tell Luna but Luna unlike Harriet was not blind she could tell at once that it had been done by Umbrige and said at once:

"don't you think that's cruel" in a slightly vague voice "in fact I'd say its more like evil"

after her detention with Umbrige Harriet was very careful not to get on the wrong side of Umbrige again. She did however wish she knew she was doing something to stand up to her, but she was never able to go to the DA meetings herself. Luna however showed her everything she did not already know.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter9:

it was a warm summers day and Harriet had just arrived at Luna's house.

If anyone could call it that.

She and Luna were sitting in Luna's room who was telling about how she'd been invited to bill and flues wedding and how the death eaters had come.

"I was having such a nice time before then. And I got a bite from a Gnumbly"

Harriet new exactly what a gnumbly or gnome was as Luna's farther had studied their magic but was still slightly surprised that Luna's tone was still as dreamy as it normally was even though she could have been killed.

"letters from school" came a voice from downstairs and Harriet got up.

"that'll be our OWL results" she said slightly wordily.

"oh yes, I completely forgot" Luna said sounding unconcerned.

They both hurried downstairs.

Harriet took her letter and tore it open. It had already been converted to brail because of course Harriet was still 16 and under age. She wondered whether the letter might have changed since Dumbledore's death.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_headmaster: Severus Snape_

_hear miss Dursley,_

_it is now compulsory for you to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There is a list of the necessary books and equipment you will need enclosed. Term begins on 1__st__ September._

_Yours sinisterly_

_Alecto Carrow_

_deputy headmaster_

"Snape's headmaster" Luna exclaimed sounding annoyed.

"I thought he was the one who killed Dumbledore?" Harriet asked.

"yes he was" Luna replied "and McGonigal's not deputy headmistress any more"

"do you know who this Carrow is?" Harriet asked.

"no, death eaters probably" Luna replied.

Harriet took out the second piece of parchment which told her to bye all she'd expected and a book called 'the dark arts' by Ervin Evil and 'what Muggles really are' by Jeletine Liere.

"there's a new defence against the dark arts teacher then" Luna said having just finished her list.

"and we seem to need a muggle studies book" harrier added.

"I don't take muggle studies" Luna said sounding bewildered but still vague "nor do you Harriet"

"I know"

"we'll go to diagon ally tomorrow" Xenerfilius said.

Then there was the thing she was really looking forward to knowing: her grades.

_ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS_

_pass grades: Outstanding (O)_

_ Exceeds Expectations (E)_

_ Acceptable (A)_

_Fail Grades: Poor (P)_

_ Dreadful (D)_

_ Troll (T)_

_HARRIET DURSLEY HAS ACHIEVED:_

_Astronomy: O_

_Care of Magical Creatures: O_

_Charms: O_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Divination: A_

_Herbology: O_

_History of Magic: O_

_Potions: O_

_Transfiguration: O_

Harriet ran her finder over the grades again. Making sure she didn't misread them.

"what did you get?" Luna asked.

"outstanding except divination" said Harriet hopping she didn't sound like she was showing off.

"i got outstanding except in care of magical creatures and divination" Luna replied.

And that was it. They both put their letters back in the envelope and went outside to enjoy the weather.

The rest of the day Harriet and Luna talked. They talked about all the odd things that were happening and Harriet said that even Marge realised something was up. Then together they made the dinner because as Luna said:

"daddy's very busy, he's reporting all the stuff the ministry ignores"


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter10:

They went to diagon ally the following day. It was very quiet with more than half the shops boarded up. They moved as fast as they could not wanting to hang around. Lining the street were retched people who hackled any parsing people for money. They went to the back and like she did every year Luna read out the inscription in the door.

_ Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_ Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_ For those who take, but do not earn,_

_ Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_ So if you seek beneath our floors_

_ A treasure that was never yours,_

_ Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_ Of finding more than treasure there._

And they entered.

It took ages for Mr Lovegood to get his gold with hundreds of security checks including checking his wand.

But finally they left for flourish and blots.

An hour later they left through the leaky cauldron as Xenerfilius seemed to think it would be safer to travel back using muggle transport. So after a long climb they finally reached their house.

After that the rest of the summer holidays passed unbelievably fast. It seemed no time at before they were searching the house making sure they had everything. Normally Harriet would greatly be looking forward to going back but something told her that this year was going to be different. Perhaps it was the fact that it had now been made compulsory or perhaps it was just the two new books they had to buy. It seemed to Harriet when she first started reading them as though she was reading the wrong book. The people at flourish and blots must have got it wrong as rather than telling you how to protect yourself in the defence against the dark arts book it gave instructions on how to perform curses and in one chapter even instructions on how to use the unforgivable curses were given.

Then there was the muggle studies book which rather than explaining how muggles lived. It talked about how they were stupid and animal like. After about 10 minuets she and Luna both closed their books and Luna said:

"muggles aren't really like that? Are they"

Harriet shook her head. Well maybe Marge was but most people weren't like Marge.

They got to kings cross by muggle transport. This was not at all easy with their heavy school trunks. But finally they made it. They stood an platform 9 ¾ loading their trunks with help from Xenerfilius onto the Hogwarts express.

Then with a burst of steam they set off for a school year that would be rather less than enjoyable.

Harriet and Luna said together Debating why Snape had become Headmaster.

"wasn't he the one who killed Dumbledore" Luna asked looking serous.

"yes according to Harry Potter"

"well then it must be right" Luna said confidently.

"have you seen Harry" a voice then came from the compartment door.

"No" Luna said "come in and sit down Nevil"

"i expect he's gone out into the wider worked" Harriet said.

"who are you?" Nevil asked sharply.

"this is Harriet Dursley, Nevil" luna said "and Harriet this is Nevil, he was a member of the DA"

"yeah" he said eagerly "I was thinking we might need to start again. I mean this new teacher doesn't seem so good with the book they've given us"

Harriet nodded and asked

"can I join? I wasn't in it before because I missed the first meeting"

"of course you can Harriet" Luna said confidently.

"well I'm going to carry on looking for harry" Nevil said getting up.

"we're coming too" Luna said softly and she and Harriet followed Nevil out of the compartment.

Soon however they came back to the compartment. They had walked up and down the train at least twice. They had found nothing. but they had finally found Ginny who said that harry, Ron and Hermiony weren't coming back to Hogwarts.

Now they were all back into the compartment Nevil, Luna, Harriet and Ginny.

"so, it's up to us then" Harriet said.

"I suppose so" Nevil said looking nervous.

"at least the room of requirement still there" Luna said softly.

"yes" Nevil said "and I know I've still got my galion"

"I don't think we should use galions, that's what we had last time" Ginny cut in.

"but can anyone do the... charm?" Luna asked sounding worried.

"I can" Harriet said quietly.

"you can" Ginny said surprised "what's your name anyway?"

"Harriet" Harriet said smiling.

"okay" Nevil said "I reason then to begin with we should start because, you know... " he hesitated. "I'm not that good"

"of course you are" Harriet said definitely "no ones not good, it just takes some people longer to learn"

"well Harriet" Ginny said beaming at her.

Harriet expression did however not charge at the smile. She was after all blind.

"I'm not going to be much good" she said looking around.

"of course you are" Luna said sounding more normal than she had done in a wile "you've disarmed me loads"

"that different"

"no its not, why don't you try to disarm me" ginny said.

Harriet's wand was out in a flash.

"expeliarmous"

Ginny's wand whistled into the air and Harriet reached up and caught it.

"told you" Luna said looking at her. Then looking around at everyone else who looked confused "Harriet blind"

"oh" they all said.

Harriet just grinned.

Finally they began to slow down. Then the train pull into Hogsmeed station and careful not to be separated by the great around they made their way out of the train and into the carriage. Which Harriet had been told by Luna were pulled by thesterals.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter11:

they reached Hogwarts and separated.

Neville and Ginny making their way to the Gryffindor table. And Harriet and Luna sat down with the rest of the Ravenclaw.

Then when the rest of the school had settled itself Harriet heard the faint footfalls as the first years came into the hall led by Professor McGonagall.

Then the footsteps stopped as the new arrives faced the rest of the school.

Then the sorting hats rip opened and it began to sing.

Then when it was finished the hat fell silence and still and Professor McGonagall began to read out the names of the new students.

"look" Luna said directing Harriet's hand to were she was pointing "there not first years"

"they must be people who used to be home educated" Harriet replied remembering the letter.

"of course"

then after those older students had been sorted someone rose at the staff table.

"welcome to Hogwarts" came a sneering voice. It was Severus Snape. "there are many changes this year. We have too new teacher, Mr and Mrs Carrow. They will be taking over defence against the dark arts and Muggle studies. The wizarding world is at war. But in Hogwarts you will be safe, the dark lord does not want the next generation to be hurt" at these words Harriet felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up "you must however realise who has the most power. Mr and Mrs Carrow will be in charge all all punishment and I advise you listen to them. Now my we start our marvellous feast" then the plates in front of them filled with food. Everyone took up their knives and forks. Just then someone else got up from the table.

"may we all raise our glasses" the man said in a weassy cruel voice "to the dark lord"

"to the dark lord" a few people muttered.

Harriet didn't move, nor did Luna beside her.

"this is dreadful" she said shaking slightly "how can we drink to the dark lord?"

"I don't know" Harriet replied "all I do know is that things aren't going to be the same with these Carrow's about"

"I can see that too" Luna said looking up at the staff table "but McGonigall and the other teachers don't look happy"

"I doubt they are"

then they began to eat. The food was just as good as it always was. Obviously the house elves hadn't given up hope.

Then finally the feast ended. Harriet felt happy but also uneasy at the present of the Carrow and that Snape was headmaster.

When they reached Ravenclaw tower Harriet blushed past the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw on her way up to bed. Then she was lying down. And finally she fell into uneasy dreams.

The next day she and Luna went down to breakfast with the rest of the Ravenclaws. The handing out of timetables took longer than usual as they had to decide which subjects they would be continuing to NEWT level. Together Harriet and Luna decided to continue everything apart from care of magical creatures and divination.

Then just as they were about to leave the hall someone came hurrying up to then. It was Harper.

"I've been told to give you this" he said in his horrible voice looking at Harriet.

"thank you" Harriet replied as po-lightly as she could and took the letter.

"what does it say?" Luna demanded.

"I don't know I haven't read it yet"

then she unrolled the parchment to find that it was not on brail. She then taped in with her wand and muttered.

then she began to read.

_Dear Miss Dursley,_

_we would like you to atend a ministry hearing on the 12__th__ september. Ministry officials will arive in due course to escort you to your hearing._

_Hope you are well,_

_yours sincerely,_

_Deloris Jane Umbrige_

_the muggle-born regustration commission_

_ministry of Magic_

Harriet ran her finger back over the parchment.

"I've got to go to a ministry hearing" she said bewildered.

"why?" Luna demanded also sounding bewildered and also nervous.

"it doesn't say"

"go to professor McGonigall" lunar said at once. "she'll stand up for you"

"okay, but not now, its only the 2nd"

they headed off for their first lesson. But somehow Harriet couldn't concentrate. Her mind was full of the thought of the ministry hearing. This was a scheme because what they were now learning was more challenged than ever. They started non verbal magic.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter12:

The very next day Harriet had a lesson she knew she would never forget; defence against the dark arts.

It was just after lunch and Harriet and Luna arrived early. Most of the class had however gathered before their teacher; Mr Carrow appeared.

"wands out and turn to chapter 10" he ordered as they came into the room. He had a horible cruel voice which made Harriet shiver.

The chapter they had been asked to turn to was that for the unforgivable curses.

"right well start with crussio, the torturing curse" Carrow said.

"I would like two volunteers" he looked around "you, you can come and cast and cast the spell" Harriet heard Harper come forward "and you can be tortured, if this boy is able to perform the curse" he said pointing.

No one moved, but next to her Harriet heard Luna gasp. Then she knew. Carrow's finger was pointing at her.

"come on, don't dordle" Carrow said in his horrible voice.

Harriet moved forward courteously. Finally she was standing in front of the class.

"now this is how it is done Harper" Carrow said and he pointed his on Harriet.

"she felt like thousands of knives were peersing her body. She tried not to scream but couldn't help herself the pain was so intense.

Then she heard laughter. Carrow was laughing at her. She was lying on the ground every bone in her body in her body was screaming at her.

"get up" Carrow barked as he stopped laughing. Harriet did as she was told.

"now Harper"

"crussio!"

she felt the pain. The pain like a whip hitting every part of her body, but it wasn't like the pain from before. It was distant, and it quickly ceased.

"good for a first time" Carrow was saying.

Harriet was still on her feet but swaying slightly.

Then a hand closed around her wrist and lead her back to her place. It was Luna.

They practised for the rest of the lesson. And by the end Harriet could barley walk. She had stayed with Harper. By the end he had got very good. Harriet spell however had simply coursed a pleasant tickling.

Luna looked dreadful too.

"we need to tell someone" she said as they headed back to their common room.

"no! There's nothing anyone can do" Harriet said firmly "all we can do is start the DA as soon as possible"

"okay, if you say so we'll talk to Neville" Luna replied knowing there would be no point in arguing with Harriet.

So when they came to the great hall for dinner they headed for the Ravenclaw table via Gryffindor. There they met Ginny also talking to Neville.

"what do you say to tomorrow" Ginny asked.

"fine" they both said.

"that's settled then, but we might not get many people" Neville said in a voice of finally.

"I've still got my galion" Neville then said "I'll contact the rest"

"okay, you two better get back to the Ravenclaws or it'll look fishy" Ginny said looking at Harriet and Luna.

"okay, see you tomorrow" Harriet said as they moved away.

The meeting the following day could in Harriet's opinion not came fast enough. The next day they had potions which despite him being headmaster Snape still taught. Snape was just the same. Just as horrible and greasy. He still treated Harriet in exactly the same horrible manner. He obviously still loathed her. And she only loaded him even more ever since he'd killed Dumbeldore.

Then they had transfiguration which had become near impossible as they were now learning non verbal spells. But to Harriet's delight she found she was the first to vanish the snail in front of her without uttering a tone.

"well done, have 10 points to Ravenclaw" McGonigall said smiling. And then she bent closer to Harriet and muttered "I wish to talk to you at the end of the lesson Harriet"

Harriet just looked confused but did as she was told. At the end of the lesson Luna waited outside and McGonigall said:

"you need to be careful Harriet"

"why?" she asked confused.

"the Carrow's and the ministry"

"I still don't get it" Harriet replied. She knew the Carrow's were horrible but...

"the ministry is starting to round up muggle-borns"

"but I'm not muggle-born"

"I thought you didn't know who your parents were Harriet" McGonigal asked. It was her turn to be confused.

"I was told y professor Dumbledore but he said not to tell anyone" Harriet replied.

"well I think you will need to tell someone and I do believe that local friend of yours Luna might deserve to know"

Harriet nodded as McGonigal strode over to the door and opened it.

Luna came in looking confused.

"so are you going to say" McGonigall enquired.

"my parents were Lilly and James Potter" Harriet said, just like that.

McGonigall gasped and really fell backwards.

Luna just stared. Then finally McGonigall said:

"how?"

so Harriet explained what Dumbledore had told her 5 years ago.

Finally she had finished and McGonigall said:

"well I certainly think that should be kept between up, which of course means you are still to the ministry a muggle-born"

"yes, I got a letter but it didn't say what it was for" Harriet replied.

"what what was for?" McGonigall donated.

"a ministry hearing on the 12th" Harriet replied calmly.

"a hearing, how will you get there?"

"it said ministry people would come and pick me up" Harriet said.

"well, this certainly isn't good and I didn't expect it to start this soon" professor McGonigall sounded worried. But then turning suddenly brisk "you two must get off to your next lesson, I'll write you a note"

they were very lucky. There next lesson was charms and professor Flitwick excepted the note fine. Had it been a Carrow's however Harriet was sure they'd have got something like detention.

That after noon they had their first muggle studied lesson with professor Carrow.

"sit down and open your books" she ordered as they all came in.

they did as they were told. And by the end of the lesson Harriet felt sick. They had spent the lesson reading and hearing about how dumb muggles were.

"I think muggles are very clever to get around without magic" Luna said once they were a long way from their classroom.

"I suppose they are, like they've got stuff like electricity and steam" Harriet replied listening hard.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter13:

that evening after they'd finnished dinner Luna showed harriet how to enter the room of requirment. which looking very much like it had before when they had been hear with Harry Potter.

Then over the next 10 minuets the rest of the members began to appear.

Everyone fell silent waiting for someone to speak. Then finally Harriet said:

"as you all know we are hear to raise war on the Carrow's. But first I think we all need to write our names down so no one can snitch"

everyone nodded and murmured in agreement. Then finally Zackerius Smith said:

"who are you, you weren't hear last time, who said you could come?"

"I am Harriet Dursley Luna, Neville and Ginny said I could come" she replied.

"and who said you were in charge" the boy persisted rudly.

"no one but someone had to start, so if you'd like to continue go ahead"

zackerius didn't move. He didn't speak either. Then from out her bag Luna pulled a piece of parchment which was quickly passed rond and everyone signed. Then finally it arrived at Harriet who taped with her wand.

"did you do that non-verbal" Neville asked incredibly.

"yes, but I've been able to do that for a long time"

"wow, I still can't do non-verbal spells and I'm in 7th year"

"what did you you do anyway?" someone asked.

"sign my name" Harriet replied.

"how?" a different person asked.

"because Harriet is blind" Luna said saving Harriet the trouble of answering.

"oh" several people said in response to this statement.

"shall we start then?" Neville asked.

"yes, I think so" Luna replied looking around.

Everyone nodded.

"I think then we should recap what we did last year starting with the shield charms and expeliamus" Neville said sounding nervous at taking charge.

"lets split into pears" Ginny said.

Every one spite up. Harriet found himself with Luna.

"come on Neville join us" she said "you should practice too"

Neville came over. He was very good but unable to compete with Harriet who might be blind but still had perfect aim.

"how do you aim?" he asked finally as his wand flew out of his hand for the 5th time.

"Sound" Harriet replied simply "do you have any idea how noisy you are?"

"oh" Neville replied simply.

Then when everyone had had sufficient practice they went on to do stunning.

When they finally left the room of requirement the Carrow's and the upcoming hearing were almost out of her mind.

Then however just as they climbed up a staircase they saw some one who brought all the top of the staircase she and Luna were climbing stood the two Carrow's. They were talking softly.

"how much scum have you tort today?" one said.

"lots, but think Amicus, soon all that will be gone"

"yes I agree Alecto, of course, when do the hearings start?"

"the 7th" the one called Alecto replied. Then suddenly they both fell sightless. They had seen Harriet and Luna at the bottom of the staircase.

"I thought I smelt something" Amicus sad sneering down at them.

"yes, come up hear" Alecto ordered.

There was no point in running. There was nothing they could do. They made their way towards the two Carrow's.

"well, I think this is certainly course for a detention, wouldn't you say Alecto"

"yes especially for the mud blood" she replied. Looking down at Harriet.

"she's not a mud blood" Luna said loudly glaring at Alecto Carrow.

"ssh!" Harriet whispered. But it was too late.

"what do you mean, not a mud blood?" Amicus geared. "of course she's a mud blood".

Quite suddenly Luna realised what trouble she'd got Harriet in. then she said. Trying to sound confident.

"she's my cousin"

the Carrow's burst out laughing. Not because they thought it was funny. It was a mocking evil sound.

Then at the bottom of the stairs appeared someone who no one except Harriet seemed to notice.

"what on earth is going on hear?" came McGonigall's stern voice from behind them.

"these two were sneaking around after curfew" a Carrow said.

McGonigall looked down at her watch.

"i believe it is still 2 minuets until curfew" she said looking up at the Carrow's.

"well there not going to get to their common-room till then are they" Amicus sneered.

"no I doubt they will now that you've stopped them"

at these words Amiucus looked like he'd like to murder McGonigall on the spot. Alecto however looked like she'd like to torture her first.

But they both realised they had lost the battle. They would have to let Harriet and Luna go back to bed.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter14:

The day of the hearing finally arrived.

Harriet woke early in the grey light of dawn. She got up unable to sleep any longer. Once dressed she went down to the common room.

It was a long time latter when Luna finally found her staring dreamily into the fire her hand resting on the letter she'd been given by Harper.

¡°Harriet are you okay?"

¡°yes" but she didn't look it "what do you think 'a ministry official will arrive in due course to escort you to your hearing' means?"

¡°I don't know but …" Luna replied and then stopped as Harriet raised her hand.

¡°can you hear that?"

¡°what?"

but just then the voices became more obvious as they climbed the stairs up the Ravenclaw common room.

¡°why do you need to get in Minerva?" came professor Flitwicks squeeze voice.

¡°I need to talk to Harriet" this was McGonagalls stern cutting voice.

¡°why?" Flitwick persisted.

¡°the ministry are trying to weed out muggle borns and Harriet's got to go to a hearing today"

¡°today!"

¡°yes"

¡°well of course you can come in"

they heard the musical voice and then Flitwicks answer.

And the door opened.

¡°Harriet" it was professor McGonagall's voice as she spotted Harriet who had returned to gazing at the fire.

A few seconds passed in silence.

Then:

¡°what is the trans-substanchiate triple?" asked the musical voice of the door as scuffling footfalls stopped an knocked on the door.

¡°I don't know do I you bleeding door! Just open up!" came the bad tempered wheeze of Amycus Carrow.

Then came a thump. " open you stupid door!" ordered Alecto kicking.

Nothing had any effect.

¡°do you think we should let them in Minerva?" Flitwick squeaked.

¡°no! Don't do that!" Luna cried.

Harriet continued to gaze into the fire.

¡°who ever's in their open up!" the Carrow's screamed.

Then came the thundering noise of footsteps above them. The rest of the Ravenclaws had obviously been woken be the racket and frightened faces began to appear at the foot of the staircase.

¡°isn't anyone going to open the door?" came a voice.

Harriet recognised it from the DA. It was Zacharias Smith. Harriet looked up at him.

¡°I agree" she finally said her voice slightly horse. Both Luna and McGonagall stared at her. "I think we should let them in" she repeated. "the longer they have to wait the worse it will be"

at that Flitwick walked forward and opened the door.

The Carrows fell in glaring.

¡°where is Dursley!" Amycus screeched.

Everyone looked at Harriet.

¡°hear" was all she could manage raising a hand a fraction.

She them heard both Carrows make their way towards her.

¡°get up!" one ordered. They were far closer than Harriet could possibly feel comfortable with as she found flecks of spit hit her face.

She did as she was told.

¡°where are you taking her?" McGonagall demanded.

¡°non of your business" Amicus wheezed.

¡°as her head of house …" Flitwick begin to squeak but he was interrupted.

¡°I don't care what bleeding head you are! But I've been ordered to take the scum Dursley!"

McGonagall was about to retort when Harriet spoke.

¡°stop!" there was little conviction in her voice but McGonagalls retort died in her throat. "I'll go with the Carrows. I don't really have any choice"

¡°a mud-blood making sense. I never thought I'd see that" Alecto giggled.

¡°Harriet!" Luna tried to corshun her but Harriet was already out the door.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter15:

McGonagall was fuming, how could she have let the Carrows take Harriet? She sighed and strode out of the Ravenclaw common room. She heard Flitwich squeak behind her:

¡°er Minerva …" but he did not follow. She continued down the stairs and down onto the corridor beyond. There she could see a window, out of which she could see the main grounds, and right beneath her the great oak front doors. It was not until she had stopped in front of it and looked down did she notice the set of foot steps that were following her. Flitwich had obviously chosen to follow her after all.

But he was not who came down from the stairs. It was Miss Lovegood.

¡°what are you doing?"

¡°you have to get Harriet away from them, I came to help" Luna was sounding more matter of fact than McGonagall had ever heard her.

¡°but that is impossible Lovegood, we can not intervene with the law"

¡°but Harriet isn't muggle born"

¡°and would you like to explain to some death eaters that she isn't muggle born, but that she's Potters sisters instead" McGonagall snapped "frankly I think she's almost safer as a muggle born"

¡°but …" Luna tried to argue. She needed Harriet hear to counter McGonagall. "but couldn't we at least go to the hearing"

¡°what would be the point?" McGonagall snapped. She was becoming more and more irritable that she couldn't do anything.

¡°what do suggest then professor?" Luna asked.

¡°I don't know! I can't think of anything we can do!" she had not meant to shout at Lovegood, she knew she just wanted to help. But she felt hopeless.

¡°we need to see Snape, he had stop them" Luna suggested.

The moment she heard that McGonagall started walking. Luna hurried along behind her, holding an odd coin.

¡°what are you doing Luna?" McGonagall asked.

¡°contacting the DA, they need to know"

¡°no!" McGonagall snapped. "don't tell them anything until we're sure we can't do anything else."

Luna nodded. She realised that contacting the DA would just cause panic.

¡°look!" Luna suddenly cried pointing out of the nearest window.

Bellow them they could quite clearly see two people who appeared to be helping along another.

¡°it must be them. We have to go something!" Luna cried.

¡°Luna there is nothing we can do"

¡°yes there …" Luna fell silent at the sight of the two things that where moving towards the three figures on the lorn.

¡°how dare they!" McGonagall whispered. "a Hogwarts student, Dumbledore …" she never finished her sentence as she let out a gasp.

Luna saw them too and her eyes grew wide as the huge cloaked figure made there way towards where the Carrows and Harriet were. At the sight of the figures however the two cowardly Carrows turned and ran. Harriet was left lying on the damp ground.

¡°dementors" McGonagall whiskered next to her. "DEMENTORS!" she said more loudly. "Dementors at Hogwarts! How could they?"

the two Dementors bent down.

¡°NO!" shrieked professor McGonagall and something white shot from the end of her wand. It sped towards the two creature mow bending low over the uncontentious Harriet. Suddenly they straitened up and gazed with empty eyes at the approaching patroness.

¡°Go! Go! Go!" Luna was muttering under her breath.

The dementors left just as the tabby reached them.

¡°aaaaaaawww!" McGonagall let out a cry of pain.

Harriet was gone.

Harriet woke.

She was cold, cold, cold. Her mind was black, no she could hear screaming, fante, distant but still quite clear. Threatening to drag her back into darkness.

She could not move. She tried to lift her arm, something was holding her down.

She opened her eyes. She was in a room, it was dark, high ceilinged and cold, extremely cold. There were no windows, the brightest light came from above and in front of her.

Then she heard a noise, a slight high-pitched giggle. There was only one person Harriet knew who sounded like that; Deloris Jane Umbrage.

Then she began to speak:

¡°disciplinary hearing of the 12th September" her voice was hight and just as always. "accused, Harriet Dursley resident at Bulldog Cottage House, Yorkshire" she gave a little cough at this point, as though clearing her throat.

In the silence the distinct scratchings of a quill could be heard. "interrogator: Deloris Jane Umbrige. scribe: Mathalda Rose Hopkin" Umbrige giggled. "now we will begin, are you ready?"

Harriet sat up a little straighter, trying to banish the faint screams from her head.

Then she nodded.

¡°good" Umbrige giggled again. Harriet felt sick. "Miss Harriet Dursley, Parents unknown you are hear today on the charge of having stolen magic from a witch or wizard. Who was that?"

Harriet froze. How could someone steel magic?

¡°Miss Dursley id this your want?" Umbrige asked, her robes rustled as she held something up.

What should she reply? She couldn't see the wand, but what was the likely-hood of it being the wrong want? She didn't have a way to get out of this.

¡°yes it is" she replied, Harriet tried desperately not to make her voice shack, she did not want to seem afraid.

¡°from which witch or wizard did you take this" Umbrige enquired.

¡°I didn't take it from anyone" Harriet's voice was stronger now, but so where the screams in her head, the coldness seemed to be coming closer. "i bought it from Olivander's when I was eleven"

¡°no you didn't Miss Dursley, muggles can't buy wands" Umbrige was almost laughing now.

¡°I didn't steal it!" Harriet cried trying to free her arms, they were chained down.

¡°take her away!" Umbrige ordered.

The screaming get louder. "not Harry! Not Harriet!"

¡°stand aside girl! Stand aside!"

Harriet was falling, falling through darkness, cold darkness.

¡°not Harriet!"

she tried to cover her ears, she did not want to listen any longer.

But she could not move, she was trapped.

She could hear, the low padding of paws on carpet. The sounds came closer and seemed to speed up. Barks began, then more and more.

Harriet writhed, she did not want to relive those times.

She tried to think, to control her own thoughts. But nothing come.

Only the sound of Marge as she raged round the house.

The noises continued, a constant mass of misery and pain. The sound chair as it splinted above her head, Marge was in a rage.

The fantastic barks of ripper as he chased her round the garden.

The gearing cries of her primary school.

The ominous clank of Umbrige's brailing machine.

The cold breath of the dementors.


	17. Chapter 16

chapter16

"_AAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!" the scream continued. "NOT HARRIET! PLEASE" _

"Step aside girl!"

"NOT HARRIET! PLEEEAAAS!"

"Step aside!"

"NOT HARRIET! … THAKE ME! TAKE ME!"

"STEP ASIDE!"

"Not Harriet! Not Harriet! Not Harriet! Please!"

"AVADA KADARVRA!"

"GET DOWN HEAR AT ONCE!"

"_GRRRRRRRRRRRR!" _

"Tap tap …"

"Skid. GRRRRRRRRR"

"Tap tap … thump crash"

"Ouch!"

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"OOOOOUUUUUUU!"

"GRRRRRRRRR!"

"AAAAARRRRRR!"

"Come on Harriet! Come out and play!"

"_He he he" _

"Aren't you coming Harriet?"

"_Don't be a spoil sport!" _

"_Come on!" _

"Are you scarred?"

"Little skardy cat blindo Harriet!"

"Come on Harriet"

"Ouch!"

" Ouch! Are you okay Harriet? Should I do it again?"

"Get off"

"Get off! What are you going to do to make me Harriet?"

"Kick!"

"Ouch! that hurt a lot! Not"

"Go away"

"_Should we go away Christen? I don't think we should" _

"Just leave me alone"

"But we only want to play blindo Harriet"

"Go away"

"Kick!"

"Thwack!"

"Ouch!"

"Smash!"

"Whack!"

"Not Harriet please not Harriet!"

"Stand aside girl! Stand aside"

"Not Harriet!"

Harriet opened her eyes, and immediately closed them again.

"_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" _

The screaming would not leave her head.

"_Want any more Harriet? Or do you think it's Lovegood's turn" _

She tried to raise her head.

"_Or should I do Weasley next?" _

The room was dark.

"_STOP IT! JUST STOP!" _

She was kneeling.

"_Did you say 'stop it'?" _

She could feel her knees on the cold floor.

"_No!" _

Her hands were tied.

"_I think that calls for some …" _

She could feel the sharp metal against her wrists.

"_Crussio!" _

Her hair was down. She could feel its warm weight on her shoulders.

"_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" _

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" she could hear screaming. Not in her head this time.

"_AAAAAAHHHHHH! STOP IT! PLEASE!" _

It was near by.

"_HAHAHAHA!" _

Where was she?

"_Did you enjoy that prissy?"_

"Chocolate frog" McGonagall said glaring at the gargoyle which immediately sprang aside. "come on Luna" she snapped as she stepped onto the moving stare case.

They moved smoothly up.

All Luna could do was pray Snape would be awake and in his office.

McGonagall wrapped loudly on the eagle door knocker.

"Come in" said a silky voice from inside.

McGonagall entered and Luna followed. She noted as she did so that she had never been here before. It was large for a teachers office.

"Professor McGonagall to what do I owe the pleasure"

"Are you aware that a Hogwarts student has just been taken from the ground by two dementors?" McGonagall demanded glaring at Snape.

He looked totally shocked. "why?" he whispered.

"I was about to ask you that" McGonagall replied with a hard glint in her eye.

"But-" Snape was rendered totally speechless.

"Who was this?" came a voice from behind him.

Luna looked up to see a portrait of Dumbledore in a large gold frame looking at her from behind Snape.

"Miss Harriet Dursley" McGonagall replied also looking at the portrait.

"Harriet" Dumbledore looked shocked. "But what pretence did they have? …" there was a pause. "Or do they know?"

"They can't!" McGonagall's nostrils flared.

"You know?" Dumbledore sounded shocked.

McGonagall nodded.

"Could someone please explain what is going on?" Snape asked in a oily tone.

McGonagall turned to him with a stony stare. "a student has just been taken by dementors to Azkaban under the pretext of being a muggle born"

"And are they a muggle born?" Snape asked.

"No!" Luna replied interrupting the conversation.

"Well unless there is sufferance evidence of that, despite being Hogwarts headmaster there is nothing I can do about it" as Snape said it he seemed to be regretting the truth it contained.

McGonagall glared at him yet again.

"I'm afraid he's right Minerva" Dumbledore said from his portrait. "but perhaps it might be a good idea for us to organise a mass break out.

"but how?" Snape demanded.

"we will talk latter, first you must find out why she is in there, do they know or not"

"know what?" Snape demanded.

"you don't need to know Severus"

"why do you never trust me Dumbledore"

"I will not discuss this with you again, as I have already explained-"

"your a death eater" McGonagall snapped. "isn't that enough reason not to trust you?"

Snape looked as though he was about to argue but from a quick glance from Dumbledore decided against it. "if you don't mind getting out" Snape said instead in a hard voice. "I will do what I can alone"

McGonagall gave him one last stern look before turning on her heal and holding the door open for Luna. "come Lovegood, it seems we will get no help here"

Snape looked after them with blank eyes.

"we will arrange something" he promised himself sitting himself back behind his desk.

"_AAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!" the scream continued. "NOT HARRIET! PLEASE" _

"Step aside girl!"

"NOT HARRIET! PLEEEAAAS!"

"Step aside!"

"NOT HARRIET! … THAKE ME! TAKE ME!"

"STEP ASIDE!"

"Not Harriet! Not Harriet! Not Harriet! Please!"

"AVADA KADARVRA!"


End file.
